


You Asked to Be My Pet

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Stirred by memories of the dog they helped out, Riko discusses pet ownership in their relationship.Yoshiko didn't necessarily think of "each other" as pets.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	You Asked to Be My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yea, sorry for the rather slow upload schedule on these requests, but sometimes it's difficult to come up with something. Also, I didn't expect to be doing a yohariko this early on, so yea.

“Hey, Riri, remember Laelaps?”

Riko turned to face Yoshiko, quirking an eyebrow in confusion from what she had said.

Surely enough, Yoshiko hadn’t moved from Riko’s bed at all, the place she landed after she let herself in. It was routine at this point, and it had been throughout high school and even into their college years, bar anytime where Riko was away for school. During the midst of a break, it left her with nothing to worry about and Yoshiko eagerly returning to her bed, even if it were just for screwing around and eating snacks straight out of the bag.

“You mean you don’t remember? What’d you call her, um, Nocturne?” Yoshiko chided, hoping that the alternate name would be enough to jog Riko’s memory.

“Oh!” Riko chimed, her smile widening. “Nocturne! Yes, I remember her.” Riko scooted closer to the bed, idly reaching for Yoshiko’s hand--at least the one that wasn’t digging into her bag of snacks. “The dog that brought us together, right?”

Yoshiko stammered slightly, flushing a slight pink. Well, if one wanted to be correct, yes, Nocturne _was_ important in bringing them together, but that was only the start between them. From that came Yoshiko using her new nickname on Riko--pardon, her little demon Riri--all the time, even at school and Aqours practices. Had it not been for Zuramaru, among other nicknames for her high school friends, someone probably would have called her out for using nicknames.

But it grew beyond Yoshiko calling her Riri a pet name; there had to be more to a romantic relationship than someone calling someone else a nickname. There were the movie dates, always preceded with a playful argument about whether horror or romance was the way to go. There were the amusement park trips, where Riko had to stomach the scary rides that Yoshiko loved and Yoshiko in turn had to deal with the outright bores that Riko found exhilarating. As different as they could have been, they wanted to work it out, and through every date they went through, the arguments became less and they tried to find happy mediums.

It was very much a work in progress, but it was one that was still worth reminiscing on, but in Yoshiko’s time of reflection, she was unaware of what her words meant to Riko. That was, until she looked up from her bag of chips, seeing that her eyes were tearing up slightly. Yoshiko’s eyes widened slightly before she pulled herself closer, intertwining her fingers with Riko’s.

“Everything okay, Riri?” Yoshiko asked, her voice somewhat softer than before.

“Everything’s fine, Yocchan,” Riko sighed. “It’s just that I almost miss having a dog.”

“Oh,” Yoshiko said, trying to figure out a way to puncture through the silence she knew was coming. It worked only a bit, as the almost somber tone of Riko’s words settled into the atmosphere of the room. What was once cheerful and happy was becoming a lot more quiet, and Yoshiko could see that Riko was about to cry. Squeezing her hand, Yoshiko smiled; she had an idea.

“Why haven’t you told your mom about getting a dog?”

“She thinks I’m still scared of them,” Riko remarked almost immediately, the tears welling in her eyes slowly dissipating. “I’m not anymore, and I haven’t been for years, but she just wants to make sure I’m happy. I can’t blame her either; she’s trying her best.”

“Well, what about any alternatives?” Yoshiko asked with an almost nonchalant tone. “You read a lot, so I’m guessing there’s something close to a dog you’ve found in any of those books.”

Had Yoshiko been paying attention to Riko, she would have noticed the flush in her cheeks. Once she did, she saw that her cheeks had flushed a very deep red, and her gaze was directed towards the floor. It was a sight Yoshiko was familiar with, one that always occurred whenever she accidentally took a dive too deep into a small Pandora’s box Riko had.

Now, it wasn’t like Riko’s reading material was a secret to Yoshiko. She could remember the days where Riko tried to hide her kabedon material, and she remembered just as well the names of works like “Loving the Wallflower” and “Kabedon-ki-doki” and all that light, but scandalous, romance material. She remembered talking with Mari about it, and about Riko in general, and how Mari thought pinning Riko to a wall before proposing as a girlfriend to her would be the best course of action. You didn’t need to have Zuramaru-level smarts to know that Riko read that kind of stuff, and she was really bad at hiding it, too.

“Riri!” Yoshiko said, trying to get Riko to snap out of her thoughts, whatever they could have been. “I’m not telling you to kabedon the dog!”

Riko chuckled for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what she wanted to say while acknowledging that Yoshiko made some sort of joke. However, those chuckles only lasted so long before Riko was silent again, red as a tomato, eyes glued to the hardwood underneath them. It was just enough for Yoshiko to start worrying.

Then, Riko pulled her hand away from Yoshiko’s, and she stood up, never letting her gaze meet with Yoshiko’s. Turning on her heel, she headed for the bookcase on the other side of the room, her feet almost dragging with each step. Not before long, Riko stood in front of her bookcase, slowly pulling out a few books out from the shelves. Clutching them to her chest, she returned to her spot in front of Yoshiko before spilling the books in her hands for her to see.

It was a far cry from the kabedon stuff that Yoshiko had expected. Like Riko herself, her taste in romance became more mature, more refined, more _dark_ \--it made sense when she had a girlfriend as delightfully gothic as Yoshiko. However, nothing would have prepared her for the sight of a bunch of drawings of young adult women, about Riko’s age, wearing cat ears and a tail. Besides that, all the young woman wore was a pink choker with a heart-shaped ring at the front; the rest of her, drawn for Yoshiko to see, was completely bare, with large breasts, pink nipples, a shaved snatch. It was difficult to call it romance by the cover alone; if she were forced to make a guess, she would have called it porn, plain and simple. The name, “Pussy Heat,” did not help her case.

Splaying the books around, Yoshiko’s eyes widened as Pussy Heat set the standard. The main differences, besides how the drawings were drawn, was the choice of animal ears and tail, along with how little the lingerie--if there were any--covered up the characters. Yoshiko pressed her thighs together, trying to hide her true thoughts about these books, grabbing one of them and flipping through the pages.

The works did not skimp on any sort of detail. She stopped on one page and watched as one woman brought a bottle of something to another woman’s asshole, squirting it with a fluid and slipping a piece of metal with an artificial cat tail attached to it inside of her. Turning a few more pages, she watched as the woman with a tail squatted in front of the woman who applied the liquid, her tongue eagerly grazing her pussy. Yoshiko closed the book, pushing her shirt down with one hand while bringing her attention back to Riko, who was busy staring at the ground.

“Riri...” Yoshiko huffed, “are you interested in doing this?”

Riko brought her gaze to Yoshiko for a few seconds before returning it to the ground. “I was wondering if you wanted to try. Maybe we could alternate who gets to be the pet...” Riko’s voice trailed off, almost inaudible to Yoshiko, but there was one concern that immediately formed in Yoshiko’s mind.

“Do you have the, well, the things for that? Like the thing that was shoved in this girl’s--”

“Do you want me to show them to you?”

Yoshiko would have stepped back had she been standing up, in surprise of learning how her girlfriend was interested in something like that. It had always been a thought that had been in her mind, but for Riko to confirm that she was a kinky fuck who was into that kind of stuff was, honestly, more arousing than those books could have ever been. She nodded immediately, eager to see the stuff that Riko had bought--had she not mentioned it now, it would have eventually been brought up later.

Riko didn’t even need to move that much to showcase her newfound kinkware: all she needed to do was reach underneath her bed, revealing a small, red velvet box slightly bigger than that of a gaming headset. Opening it, Riko revealed a pair of dark blue dog ears and a matching tail, underneath a matching set in light pink. Gingerly, Riko extracted the light pink set and rested it on the bed, the same hot red flush filling her cheeks. It was like she wished she knew how to address this to her girlfriend in a more conventional and less awkward way, but how was she to do that when this was what she had in mind?

Well, there was _one_ way.

Pulling herself into her bed, Riko laid down next to Yoshiko, grabbing the bag of chips and tossing it aside. Thankfully, as Riko learned from its landing, there was nothing in it and no mess she needed to clean up. Grabbing Yoshiko by the hips, she pushed her upward so that she could slip underneath her, letting her girlfriend be on top. Riko’s eyes widened slightly as Yoshiko settled down on her, feeling how Yoshiko’s heat pressed against her own.

“You seem eager to try it out, Yocchan,” Riko huffed, “tell me what you think of it.”

Yoshiko mumbled to herself, trying her best to keep her gaze on Riko. It was difficult to do with her eyes so dark and inviting and her lips so wide in a smile, but Yoshiko kept her calm, and spoke in a low voice, one that she once reserved for streaming and general chuuni antics. “Don’t push me, Riri, as you know the great power I could have over you.” Yoshiko sunk her hips into Riko, letting her feel that heat even more, and she watched as Riko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head for one moment.

“How are you going to use that great power, Yocchan? Are you going to make me your dog?”

Yoshiko chuckled, one hand resting on Riko’s hip while the other reached for her hair. “I’ll be doing much, much more than that,” she remarked, leaning in to silence any further questioning with a kiss.

It was in that moment that both realized how long it had been. Sure, there had been many dates or times where they hung out which ended with a kiss on the lips, but never was there a moment where they could savor the feeling of their lips against one another. The slight lingering spice on Yoshiko’s lips, or the pleasant mellowness of Riko’s, seemed almost foreign to one another after so long, and thus, they let their lips mesh, giving each other peck after peck on the lips and letting themselves indulge in one another for the first time in a long time.

Yoshiko’s hands explored. Between how Riko’s hips rocked against her and the objects that laid on the bed with them, she felt no reason not to. Her hands, although they started at her hips, took no time in reaching up and down Riko’s body, slipping underneath her shirt and back out. She indulged in every hitched breath and giggle leaking from Riko’s lips, almost desperate for more.

Yet, before Yoshiko could indulge herself fully, Riko pulled herself away, her lips curled into a dark, lusty smirk. “Arf,” Riko huffed between them, pulling away from Yoshiko with a playful giggle. She stood up next to the bed, coyly grabbing the tail plug as she did so, and turned herself away from Yoshiko. While Riko prepared herself, Yoshiko scooted to the edge of the bed, kicking her feet out and letting them dangle off the mattress.

Unzipping her skirt, Riko pulled down with reckless abandon, making sure to hook her panties as well, so Yoshiko could get a good sight of her curvaceous rear, especially as she bent herself over and exposed her most precious areas to her. Yoshiko couldn’t look away from the sight, of both her puckered asshole and her slightly soddened sex, and it was enough for the bulge in her own skirt to manifest itself more visibly.

Riko peeked from between her legs, trying to get a good glimpse of Yoshiko from her angle; what she saw, primarily, was that bulge straining in its constraints. It was the bone she wished to bury, deep inside of her soon-to-be-rearranged guts. Getting a glimpse of it, she licked her lips, bringing the toy to her ass.

“Yocchan, help me out and put my tail in, please?” Riko asked in the most cutesy voice she could manage, but even if she didn’t, Yoshiko had already taken it out of her hands and rested it against her ass cheeks. Riko shook her hips in waiting, a concerned pout on her face as she looked at Yoshiko again.

“Stick it in my ass,” Riko said, almost as if to give Yoshiko a clue as to what was going on.

“Right! I knew that!” Yoshiko remarked before bringing the toy to her ass, slowly pushing the metal against her and watching as her puckered hole opened up to accommodate the toy. Centimeter by centimeter, she pushed the toy in until the thickest part was inside of her, and the rest of the plug followed without any help from Yoshiko’s end. Accompanied by a heavy groan from Riko, Yoshiko knew that she had finished her duties, but there was still more attention she wanted to give; Riko’s folds looked surprisingly wet for having a toy shoved up her ass.

Before she could reach and fondle her, however, Riko turned around and squatted besides the bed, slipping right between Yoshiko’s legs. Yoshiko, in her infinite wisdom, thought that Riko wanted her ears on as well, and she leaned over to grab the headpiece. As she did, she felt Riko tugging at her skirt, grabbing whatever wasn’t planted on the bed and pulling down as harshly as she could. With one hand, Yoshiko grabbed the ears, and with the other, she yanked down on her zipper, allowing Riko easier access to what she seemed to want most: the bulge that struggled to keep itself within Yoshiko’s light grey boyshorts.

Yoshiko slipped on Riko’s ears as she adorned the lump in her underwear with a flurry of kisses, each one earning Riko a few whines from her lover’s lips. As well, she could feel her meat throbbing, her bone growing more and more, and her hands grabbed onto Yoshiko’s inner thighs for leverage. Leaning in, she pressed her face against her cock, letting her take in that deep, lusty smell that she was learning to love immediately. Drooling on her lover’s underwear, Riko let out a coy woof before pawing at Yoshiko’s waistband, hungry for the contents that were in store.

Riko’s eyes brightened as she pulled them down, exposing herself to Yoshiko’s cock, seesawing eagerly and greeting her with its tip grazing against her cheek. Shocking at first, the surprise gave in to lust, and Riko’s hands eagerly ran up and down her shaft, squeezing at the veins that protruded from it. Riko needed both hands, pressing her fingertips together as she tried to circle the entirety of Yoshiko’s meat. Once she did, however, she thrust back and forth, letting her dick harden further underneath her soft strokes.

“Wan wan?” Riko asked, tilting her head as she looked up towards Yoshiko. Once she knew that she had her attention, however, she leaned in, coyly giving the underside of her tip a languid lick. After a few moments of pulling away, she returned, once more gingerly lapping at the underside of her tip, but ending with her lolling her tongue all around her massive pink head. She loved the taste, the feeling, the heat, the whimpers that Yoshiko let out, and the feeling of Yoshiko petting her. The whole ordeal made her body heat up, and the more she tasted it, the more she wanted Yoshiko’s thick cock fucking her face.

After a few more licks to familiarize herself with her cock, Riko plunged, opening her mouth as wide as she could and taking Yoshiko’s tip into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around her, she suckled hard, her lips quivering as she let herself drool all over her tip. Pushing herself down, she slowly found her rhythm of bobbing over her cock, her tongue eager to trace the patterns of any veins she could find on her underside. Occasionally, she’d look up to Yoshiko, but most of her focus stayed on sucking her cock.

Yoshiko throbbed underneath the steamy nexus of Riko’s mouth. Her velvety lips were to die for, and the way that her tongue eagerly traced her made her throb harder. She tried everything in her power to avoid taking the reins, and she let Riko suckle upon her, taking in that deliciously wet feeling of having her cock suckled upon. She made sure to run her fingers through Riko’s hair, and to let out the occasional “good girl”--half the quality she gave would have deserved a few coos--as she let herself be overcome by the feeling of Riko dutifully servicing her cock.

Riko pulling away came with a sigh from Yoshiko, as if there was a moment of relief from the growing pleasure inside of her. As much as she wanted to chastise Riko for pulling away, she immediately felt a good amount of warmth coating her closer to the base, closer than Riko managed before. Looking down, she saw her spitting on her, letting all the drool that formed in her mouth go to good use as she rubbed the extra spit into her cock with her hands and watching as the excess dribbled down onto the bed sheets. Yoshiko was glad that she didn’t need to do the laundry, but more so she was glad that Riko thought of pleasuring her in every way, and before she knew it, she was back to suckling upon her cock, leaving Yoshiko to throb between her heavenly lips once more.

This time, Yoshiko couldn’t handle a lack of control. Grabbing Riko by the back of the head, she pushed her forward, far beyond what Riko normally would go, until she felt her tip pressing against the back of her throat. Riko’s mouth tightened around her as she gagged, leading Yoshiko to pull away for a moment, looking at her with a bit of concern. Riko smiled underneath it all, her lips tightening around her shaft, and she gave her a nod, as if to tell her that everything was fine. Pulling her hands away from her shaft and resting them on Yoshiko’s hips, she basically gave her the signal to face-fuck her at will, a request that was accepted almost immediately as Riko once more gagged on Yoshiko’s cock.

Riko couldn’t help it; she loved the feeling of control being taken over her, and if she weren’t using her hands as leverage she would have stuffed her needy cunt with fingers. She couldn’t get her cock, given it was forced in and out of her mouth, and she was getting desperate for some love. Pulling away, Riko panted, letting all the excess spit fall onto her clothes. Yoshiko, in a show of power, slapped Riko’s cheek with her cock, almost wondering what was going on.

Riko let out a whine as she felt Yoshiko slapping her, and when she looked down, she saw her shirt was stained. It didn’t matter much, as Yoshiko reached down and grabbed that shirt and pulled upward, getting it off her body. Yoshiko’s eyes widened slightly as Riko lifted her arms and helped her take the shirt off, revealing that she had been braless all this time. Maybe she would have been here no matter what, and expected this. Now that she was fully nude, she stood up and slipped into the bed.

Riko crawled back onto the bed and pressed her face into the bed; she pushed her hips as high as they could go while being on her knees, letting Yoshiko see the mess that she was responsible for between her legs. Her pussy was swollen and hot, and she whined like a bitch in heat as she shook her hips from side to side, enticing her to move away from what she was doing and fuck her like the pet she was.

Yoshiko followed manically, sitting herself up and pressing one foot to the bed before lining herself up with Riko. Pushing her tail aside, she eased Riko slightly, letting her tip rest against her folds before pushing in, letting the warmth of her tight pussy engulf her. Riko whimpered as she felt herself being stuffed, her walls spreading to accommodate Yoshiko’s fat cock, and before she knew it, Yoshiko was filling her up, spreading her walls wide and just, wow, she couldn’t help but think about how good Yoshiko’s cock was; future boyfriends and girlfriends would probably be childs’ play.

That, however, was nothing compared to how Yoshiko sawed inside of her, thrusting with all of her might and letting her hips slam against Riko’s with the most satisfying of claps. One clap turned into many, each with the express intent to show that Yoshiko was not stopping any time soon. How could she, given how tight and quivering her lover’s cunt was, and how each thrust gave both of them a reason to moan?

“God, good girl,” Yoshiko huffed as she continued to wrench herself in and out of Riko’s folds, groaning at the way her walls hugged her so tightly. She pounded with abandon, trying her best to loosen her up and to shape her cunt to her cock, and with each smack of her hips against Riko’s, the bed retaliated with a slight squeak. Thrusting harder, she not only watched as Riko’s cheeks jiggled from the shock, but also heard the creaking become louder and louder.

Not that Riko minded. Riko was busy drooling on the bits of sheets that she could bite onto, trying her best to keep herself quiet. She took every single thrust with pride, almost wanting to push back against Yoshiko’s unyielding thrusts teasingly, but she couldn’t; her legs were too weak to do anything but take the abuse Yoshiko delivered, especially as she felt the heaviness of her sack slapping against her clit. It became more of a chore for her to stay upright, but she needed to, for the cock that she desired so much, the one that made her so hot, so needy, so ready to cum.

And with a particularly deep and rough thrust, Riko came all over her cock, Her body quivering as much as her pussy had throughout. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she squealed out nothings that she knew everyone--even Chika next door--could hear. Her knuckles were white as she gripped onto the bed sheets, with all her focus being on making sure she could stay upright, just to let Yoshiko get those thrusts in. And yes, Yoshiko was thrusting throughout, the only sign that she felt anything was her cock throbbing mercilessly inside of her.

Riko changed her plans. With the energy she could muster, she swayed her hips from side to side as Yoshiko thrust into her, mixing up the angles at which she thrusted into her. It was difficult to keep herself from breaking the rhythm as Yoshiko plowed her in places she didn’t know she’d plow her, especially as she felt her goal coming closer. She could feel Yoshiko throbbing inside of her, and she knew just how much Yoshiko was ready to cum.

Yoshiko came with fury, burying herself so that her balls kissed against her cunt as she poured wave after wave of piping hot seed inside of her. Groaning out Riko’s pet-name, she finally came to a halt as she poured the efforts of her climax into her, and basked in the appreciative whine Riko gave her as she filled her up with spunk. Gods, was it good to have a pet as good as Riri, even as she pulled out of her and watched as some of her cum came along and splattered the sheets besides her.

“Fuck,” Riko huffed, finally breaking character so she could turn around to face Yoshiko. Noticing the stain, she lapped it up with a giggle before slipping into Yoshiko’s embrace.

“So, Riri,” Yoshiko said, taken slightly aback by how the tables turned. “How was wearing the tail and the ears and, well, being a pet?”

“It’s really fun,” Riko remarked with a grin. “Maybe you can see for yourself sometime. I know how much you’re thinking about it.”

“I’m not thinking about it at all!” Yoshiko whined, knowing full well that Riko could read through that lie. “I’m not thinking about being a pet! I just wondered how it was for you!”

“Well,” Riko said, “I think it’s really fun. Maybe we could go out for a walk or something soon. You know, in the dark, so nobody notices us. A fallen angel and her equally-depraved hellhound, maybe?”

Yoshiko chuckled. “You know me well, but know this, I will always be the one in charge!”

Riko remarked. “You said that before you lost that bet, Yocchan. You seemed to have liked being pegged, from what I remember?”

Yoshiko’s eyes widened, bringing her hands to her ass. No comment.

“Besides,” Riko continued, “I think it’d be fun if you gave it a try. Who knows? You might like it more as the pet.” Riko giggled as she spoke, and Yoshiko added to it, because, well, it was nice to have her girlfriend to laugh with, but before long, Riko added something that made Yoshiko’s blood run cold, except for a fire starting to stir in her loins.

“I want to see what having a dog is like, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests (which isn't asking for a sequel to this), ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
